Mayu Kumai
Mayu Kumai (*26.Dezember.1994 in Krodastwa, Fendas Provinze, Famebranche) ist ein Mitglied der Girl Group Angel Complex. Ihre älteren Schwestern Yoshiko Kumai und Minami Kumai waren beide Mitglied von Color of Flower. Ihr älterer Bruder Taro Kumai ist Mitglied von der Gruppe Temperature. Mayu ist das 5te Kind der Familie. Ihre ältere Schwester Hanako Kumai, ist in der Gruppe Blue Love. Ihr Jüngerer Bruder Ryo Kumai ist ebenfalls Mitglied bei Temperature. Ihre beiden Jüngsten Geschwister sind beide Tachi Jr. Mayu war Mitglied der Honda Music Group bevore sie diese Verließ und ein Tachi Jr. wurde. Seit September. 2010 ist sie Mitglied in Angel Complex. Sie verließ am 27.Dezember.2011 Angel Complex. Mayu gab am 29.Dezember.2011 auf ihrem Blog bekannt das sie ihr erstes Kind erwartet und deswegen die Gruppe verlassen hat. Sie wird teil von Mama Idol. Mayu gab am 30.Dezember.2011 bekannt sie erwartet Zwillinge. Sie war teil der doku Teen Mom ~ pregnant with 16 und wird Teenie Star Mom eine eigene Doku bekommen. Im September.2012 wurde auch bekannt wer Vater ihrer Zwillinge ist Shadow Boy Member Will. Die beiden haben sich verlobt und wollen 2013 heiraten. Profile *'Name: '''Mayu Kumai *'Nicknames:' May, Maku, Kuma *'Geburtstag:' 26.Dezember.1994 *'Geburtsort:' Fambranche *'Freunde: Rena Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Charlien Tomodach *'''Blutgruppe: O *'Größe:' 1,59 cm *'Augenfarbe:' braun *'Sprachen: '''Deutsch ''(fließend), Englisch, Japanisch (fließend), Frendiunisch (fließend), Suusma *'Admired Senpai:' TBA *'Lieblingssong: 'Namida by Color of Flower *'Grund warum sie der TDG Beitratt:' Ihre Geschwister Minami, Yoshiko und Taro sind Members. Biographie 2007 - 2009 Mayu kam am 25.Juni.2007 zu der Honda Music Group. Sie wurde Mitglied der Jr. Group Girls & Boys. Neben den Singen spielte Mayu auch in dem Musical von Angel Complex eine Rolle mit. Sie warb gemeinsam mit Sayuri Hagiwara für Pino Pona 2008 vor der Kamera und brachte die Single Baby feel right als Download track raus. Mit 4 anderen Members der HmG tanzte sie ab 2008 in den Dance Shots von Sayuri Hagiwara. Außerdem spielte sie in der PV von Sexy Princess on Road mit. Bei dem Coupling Album von Sayuri und Naomi sang Mayu im Background mit. In der PV zu Happy Wedding spielte sie eins der Blumenmädchen. Außerdem bekam sie die change in den Film LOVE DISASTER mit zu spielen und spielte dort die Schwester von Sayuri. Ihren ersten Tour Auftritt hatte sie bei Angel Complex Autuum 07. Sie entschied sich im Januar.2010 die HmG zu verlassen. 2010 - 2011 Sie nahm an der ersten Jr. Audition teil und gewan. Zunächst sollte sie zu Comic Strip um dort eins der Austauschbaren Jr. Mitglieder sein. Dort sang sie bei zwei Singles mit, bevore sie im September. 2010 zu Angel Complex wechselte. Neben einigen anderen AC Members durfte Mayu beim Girls and Boys Album mit wirken. Ihre erste Single unter Angel Complex ist die gleichzeitig Schlechts Verkaufte Single, seit langem. Sie wird in der Show After School zu Gast sein. Mayu spielt 2011 in dem Film Hapirapi Prinzessin Zaoan. Im Dezember.2011 verließ sie Angel Complex. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Graduation gab sie ihre Schwangerschaft bekannt. 2012 - 2013 Mayu gab auf ihrem Blog und im Fancafe bekannt, sie wird teil von Teen Mom ~ pregnant with 16 sein wird. Die Verantwortlichen bestätigten, das als sie lasen das Mayu Schwanger ist, sie fragten ob sie dabei sein will und diese es wollte und so wurde sie teil um die Show zu Pushen. Sie bekam ihre Zwillinge Selia und Jako, auch wurde sie teil von Teenie Star Mom, sie und Will haben sich im November.2012 verlobt. Im Jahr 2013 plant Mayu zu heiraten. Discographie Photobooks Kategorie:Births in 1994 Kategorie:Mama Idol Kategorie:Kumai - Clan Kategorie:Graduated Member Kategorie:Angel Complex Kategorie:Angel Complex Member Kategorie:5th Generation Member Kategorie:Baby Pink Member Color Kategorie:Honda Music Group Kategorie:Debut 2010 Kategorie:Tachi Jr. Kategorie:TemperAngel